Celine : Witchs Rising
by Rossk
Summary: Celine Rice a 14 year old Petite School girl who wouldn't say boo to a ghost encounters a crow which visually attacks her and begins to haunt her mentally and physically . Through Flashbacks Celine learns the truth behind why and the means to fight bac
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :**

I stretched up on tip toes all 5 foot nothing of me extending out of my spine sockets to reach the hatch cord , with a tremendous tug I yanked it hard causing the ladder to slide down in connected sections extending rung by rung till it finally landed with a delicate thump on the royal blue carpet .

I patted the wooden steps with my hands as if frisking it, could I trust it to not hurt me? . I figured I would chance it and began to put my feet into the rungs and slowly pull myself upwards trying to focus in on the pitch black overhead I was entering into, My eyes blinked, once, twice, three times, and I let out an almighty sneeze rocking the very rafters of the loft section, I shook my head and strained my eyes forcing them to start to adjust to the dark.

The Loft was a junkyard, a paradise lost dead tomb of impulsive buys, cobwebs, cardboard boxes of items long past their warranty's, bad drawings depicting Mr fluffs as a ball with two triangle eyes and dots my mother would never get around to throwing out because they were "sentimental", honestly if I threw it away, ripped it into a million pieces and threw it into the trash disposal, not in a million years would she come to my room and ask " Celine? Where is the demented picture of the cat!! Ive searched everywhere darling I must know".

However it is quite cute I guess, I think I will keep it here for a little longer perhaps.

The room was dimly lit in a silent pale blue from the moonlight shining inside through the window , I took two cautious steps forward , my foot testing the squeaky floor boards nervously as if testing water like I did when I was young and expecting a shark to come out and gobble me whole , stupid i know! but I had a very active imagination as a kid..and I just happened to carry it over as teenager.

Seeing as my foot didn't immediately crash through plunging me downwards onto the landing (though why is it called a landing..perhaps that's what is for? ) no, no get a grip Celine it won't really happen it's only my Dad and his stupid lecturing about never to go into the loft when I was young or I would fall straight through, yeah right Dad there must be 2 tons of assorted crap up here and the boards are holding it, like a featherweight like me is going to bring it all down.

I tip toed forward all the same , and swiped a cobweb out of the way , a fat black spider flew to the ground and turned around waving its hairy legs at me as if shaking fists

"You can make a new one can't you? Stop moaning consider yourself lucky! bricks and mortar don't come out of our behind you know" I said to it , he paused as if he regarded this then turned around and scuttled away in a huff , though why I bothered to speak to something that could never comprehend me I do not know , lonely I guess , I am not the most popular kid at school really , neither disliked particularity nor liked , not ice enough for the cool crowd , not tech enough with the geeks , not sporty enough for the athletes , not bright enough for clever sparks just neither here nor there really , I would have a hard time fitting into a 80's high school movie with no clique whatsoever to fit into .

I continued to make my way across the loft past Mum's exercise bike which gave her the best workout she's ever done when she struggled to bring it up here. Weaving past Grandmothers Teeth which grinned at me as if pleased to see me "you all white teeth?" I inquired nodding to them; they carried on grinning so I am guessing that they were cruising along nice enough. I stepped over the guitar I had begged my parents to get me for my 12th Birthday 2 years ago, I tried it a few times but it sounded awful, and I really just couldn't be bothered to learn, learning takes time, time is effort, effort can be better spent watching TV and watching people who can actually play the guitar well which is far more enjoyable, least that's my logic on the matter, my parents disagreed but they would so it doesn't matter at all.

I ducked under the arched wooden structure beam of the slanted roof and pulled off the top cardboard box, I noticed a dangling light switch above my head which I promptly yanked on sparking a dull dirty light bulb to cough and splutter into life, it had obviously never been changed and so required frequent breaks of a few seconds every well...few seconds!

I cursed the bulb under my breath and began to pull open the tabs of each side of the box and plunged my hand into the box blindly and then began to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

The screams shrieked out of my mouth at a rapidly increasing pace as the skin on my knuckles on the hand lost within the depths of the box sent an urgent message to my brain telling me that something was inside the box and that was moving frantically and was less than happy at being disturbed , it felt soft and velvety but its outer exterior clearly did not reflect its inner persona as out of the blue I felt a razor-sharp bite on my finger tips , something small but with a vice like grip had clamped on and was squeezing with all its might .

Tears of pain had sprung out of my eye sockets and I could feel them dripping alongside my cheeks almost simultaneously with the blood I could feel snaking its way from my tips running into the crevices in my hands , I let out a cry and tried to stumble back to wrench my self from the grip , I forced myself to focus on the box trying to see what monster had me in its clutches but the dimly lit bulb hardly shed any light on figuring that out , then even that was lost as it suddenly fizzled out after flickering a few times more gasping its final will and testament or a word of repentance and my leaking eyes were treated to the view of complete pitch black darkness .

I shouted again and with all my minuscule strength turned my shoulders to my right hand side putting my weight into it and tumbled sideways breaking my captors grasp ,immediately I sprung up pushing my body up from my palms , which was my first mistake as it only implanted inch thick splinters from the boards into my already wounded hands .

Cursing my stupidity I stepped back and raised my aching hands above my head in a feeble Martial arts type gesture to fend off whatever was coming towards me, the only sound I could hear was my shallow breath going in and out a few times and the loud BUDUM-BUDUM-BUDUM of my heart pounding, other than my panic stricken body's response sounds I heard nothing.

Whatever it was had stopped moving, which was much much worse as I had no idea where it was, let alone what it was! Was it watching me right now? Waiting for a moment to pounce and finish me off? I took two steps forward, nothing came out, two more steps, and nothing came out. I paused took a deep breath and called out "Come out...what are you come out...please... " Oh Celine don't be stupid , stop talking to it like its human I scolded myself , it clearly isn't a human , they are not that small or insane enough to be doing this , well apart from my Randy my little brother , if I didn't know better this was one of his jokes I thought to myself .

I had to rule it out though so I took another step forward "Randy if you think this is funny you are in so much trouble, my hand is badly cut...Randy...are you there" I called, but my response was just a big empty nothing, I began to ponder that it may not have been him after all in which case my fear level began to bubble up towards the top end of the scale again.

"COME OUT NOW!!!!" I shrieked stamping my foot loudly on the dusty mahogany flooring, which was promptly followed by another scream from myself as I heard a box tab thud softly against its side and a furious scrabbling sound as something darted out of it with a bone chilling cry "Aieeeeeeeeeeek" and then I felt my chin jolt back as something cold and soft slammed into my face and tiny hooks began digging in to my cheeks scratching the flesh from them as if it were scissors to paper.

"MUMMMMMM HELP HELP" I screamed batting my face trying to pat away the creature which had begun an eerie high pitched chatter in my ears "MUUUUUMMM! DAD! RANDY PLEASE ", a sharp stabbing pain had begun to erupt from my lips as the hook claws caught my lower mouth causing it to split open.

I was suddenly aware of a clattering noise of foot steps cascading 2 steps at a time from the hatch as my mother began to yell out "Celine? Celine!! What's going on are you alright! what is going on " , I twisted my body and elbow at an slanted angle to protect my face and screamed hysterically " I'm being attacked for Goodness sake get it away get it away" .

I heard my mother heave herself to the top and the click of a switch and the next thing I knew the whole place was basked in a glorious golden glow, my eyes were screwed up tightly still trying to adjust to the light as my hands still flailed at my demonic attacker.

I was aware of a swishing noise cutting through the air followed by a fearsome ear piercing screech , then I was aware the creatures presence was no longer directly around me , I dropped my arm and surveyed the area seeing my mother standing with a broom held in both hands as if she was a ninja cleaning lady poised to tackle the next rouge ink stain or a unlucky attacker ,My eyes immediately focused upon a single black object floating before my eyes downwards landing in my cupped and cut blood soaked hands " It's a feather! " I exclaimed turning to my Mum, "It was a crow Celine, of course it has feathers" my mother quipped dropping the broom to the floor and rushing over to cradle me to her chest

"You silly girl, all that shouting and screaming it was only a crow and why didn't you turn on the lights?" She inquired looking at me puzzled "I...I didn't know the light was there...and how could that have been a crow! Look what it has done to me it freaked out and tried to kill me "I muttered turning my hands over trying to shake out the stinging pains throbbing from the cuts.

"You must have scared it sweetie" she replied brushing a lock of hair of my fringe out of my face, I pulled away from her wrapping my arms around my body as if trying to protect myself in case it came back "I scared it?? I scared it?? How about me! It scared the bejeebies out of me...where...where has it gone anyway? ". I asked not even attempting to disguise the wave of panic in my voice  
My mother sighed and bent over to pick up the fallen black feathers that lay in the dust wooden flooring leaving delicate patterned indents in the dust " It flew out the back window ,you have so much nervous energy Celine it's not healthy you will have a melt down soon , you are 14 years old nearly 15 you really need to stop being scared of everything and over thinking every little thing , let's tend to your wounds ,find some plasters then come downstairs as your dinner is almost ready " she said scooping up the last little feather and pocketing them in the front pocket to her olive green kitchen apron .  
As she made her way towards the ladder to head back down she turned and stared at me tilting her head puzzled " What were you looking for up here anyway? " , "The Christmas Decorations of course " I replied grinning in spite of my still throbbing hands , My mother shook her and head and smiled wryly before her head disappeared down the hatch " those boxes are in the basement remember ? ".  
I stood silently for a few seconds looking down at my scuffed trainers and felt my hands quaking before I kicked out at the empty "Stress-Away! " foot massager box while shouting , " DAMN DAMN DAMN BLAST" .  
After it was reduced to tatters I stomped towards the hatch ladder and began to descend stopping only for a quick glance around the gloomy noiseless attic which held little evidence of the battle I had fought, other than the malevolent dark diminutive eyes of peering in from the attic window.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

" Birdie Birdie , Celines scared of Birdies , caw caw Celine I'm a parrot Im a parrot" squawked my little jerk of a brother as I pulled back the dining room chair and shuffled myself closer to the table , Mum had obviously told him what had happened in the loft , why did she have to go and do that? She knows it's just the sort of a stupid thing an 8 year old loves to hear and use for ammunition in his annoying arsenal, I rolled my eyes at him and pretended to rearrange my cutlery into the correct positions, but for the life of me I did not actually know what this was so I gave up and pretended to be fascinated by my reflection in the spoon, " SQWAUCK Celine!! Celine SQWUACK!!! " he continued to shout flapping his arms up and down in an excited motion until my father walked in taking his old battered press reporters hat off folding his newspaper up and placing it on the table before opening his arms out wide and bending down to intercept the Jerk missile that launched its self right into him " Daddy!!!!! Daddy!!!" shouted Randy excitedly "Celine's Scared of Birds Daddy!! She was soo scared she wet herself and I had to rescue her which I did with my bazooka!! No rocket launcher that's what I had Daddy PEOOOW BOOOOM ".

My Dad thankfully doesn't take what Randy says seriously and known's how to handle boy whirlwind so just raised his eyebrows shook his head to me and winked " Ok Captain Randy sounds like you did a great job, I bet your hungry from all your adventures so why not sit down and take your refreshments at the mess table, while I see Inspector Mummy ok" he said as he ruffled his hair and strode into the kitchen to see my mother.

Randy promptly sat down and saluted to the direction of my father "yes sir Sgt Dad sir" before pulling a face at me "Mummy can't be inspector, she's a girl!" , I had to laugh and briefly contemplated explaining the equality of the sex's but thought better of it, I had homework to do and I wanted to call my best friend Poppy later so the last thing I wanted was to get involved in explaining or arguing with Randy, I simply smiled at him as I twirled a fork around in my plastered fingers " So you noticed Mum was a girl congratulations! ".

He frowned uncertain at me and chewed on his lip for a few seconds then thumped his fist on the table "I also noticed. Your face was Ugly hahahhaha!!!" He cackled uncontrollably rocking back and forward in his chair as my parents entered again carrying the dinner plates. " Sit Captain , that's an order " remarked my father as he lay down a steaming hot casserole dish on the centre of the checked table cloth , my brother sat still and edged his chair back towards the table " What are we having?" he said tapping his glass with his fork impatiently , " Green Beans, Carrots , Chicken and Rice " replied my father as he spooned out the food onto my plate and the aromatic delicious smell caused my mouth to begin salivating , it seems my harrowing experience with the crow drained a great deal from my me , I still had not forgotten about the incident whatever my mother said that crow was not just an ordinary crow there was something so vicious about it , I could not ponder on this thought for too long as my whiny brothers voice penetrated my thoughts and forced me to look at him as he thumped down his forks again " Oh not Rice..Im a Cannibal Im a Cannibal I'm eating Rice hahaha im eating me me me me ", I could only groan for the seven hundredth time as yes our last name is Rice, ha-ha yes its very funny believe me I know I've heard it all before especially this gag that I had said once 3 years ago and Randy decided to adopt it as his own and managed to be amused by it every single time.

Ignoring him I began to shovel my food down as my parents discussed my fathers day at work ; he is a journalist at the local paper but is dissatisfied by the glaring absence of anything remotely news worthy in our backwards town and gets tired of covering the jam auction stories and Mrs. Piddleworths 80th birthday party , the most exciting stories he has written about are the times the cats got stuck in the trees and the fire brigade had to rescue them , and those times only happened as he put the cats up their in the first place .  
I reached out my arm and grabbed my glass of orange juice and gulped it down with one hand and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jumper "Please can I be excused now? I have a history essay I need to finish up on the computer ".

My mother had turned to face me and was just about to answer when my brother jolted his knees upwards trying to stand up while his legs were still under the table upsetting his plate spilling the food onto the table and splurted out half chewed rice in my direction "Aww Mum I wanted to play on the computer she always uses it, it's not fair I never get what I want It's not fair! " .

I shook my head and folded my arms boldly looking towards my Mum to appeal to her "I really need to finish that essay for Mr. Petersnitchs Class, besides it is MY computer you did get it for ME " .  
Randys face began to turn red and he started sucking in air quickly and shaking his shoulders preparing to bawl, sensing the volcanic eruption from Mount Braticus I decided it was easier to give in on this occasion.

"Ok Randy Fine you can play for 30 minutes max while I ring Poppy but afterwards I have to use the computer or I will fail my class if I do not finish this essay on time "I said firmly as I wagged my finger at him as if he was some naughty puppy (who am I kidding a puppy Is better behaved than my brother, even before training).

His eyes glazed over and he already looked bored from what I was saying and as he nodded mindlessly "Isn't that nice of your sister Randy? Say thank you, you are very lucky aren't you"; He had already turned and had started ambling towards my room grunting "huh what's lucky about having her as a sister ".

I smiled to spite him and pushed my hand through my hair flicking it back as I turned padding down the cold floor of the hall way to fetch the phone muttering " the same to you little brother , the same to you . "


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

I continued to walk into the hallway until I reached the telephone that was resting on the circular base of the pinewood table and lifted the receiver before I jabbed Poppy's phone number into the phone, twirling the cord around my fingers mindlessly I listened for the dial tone until I heard a voice break in from the other end.  
"Hello Mrs. Fielding its Celine please can I speak to Poppy?" I asked whilst examining the my aching cuts that I had sustained from my encounter with the crow, "Hello Celine, how are you doing dear?" replied Poppies Mother. I like Mrs. Fielding a great deal she is very laid back over what Poppy does, she won't question her dress sense or inquire about her homework or the time she gets back in from a night out, my own Mum disapproves of this lax approach and insists it breeds laziness and can even turn people to crime. ("Good that will give me something to write about then won't it! Do you think she will be doing a bank raid any time soon?") My father had joked when my mother had said this.

"I'm fine Mrs. Fielding thanks for asking. Is Poppy there?" I asked again " Yes just hold on a second" she replied before I heard a dull thud of the phone being placed on the table and her shouting up for Poppy , I then thought about what I had just said , that I was fine! I had just been attacked by a killer crow! I was not really fine but I guess it's not really dinner table conversation or phone etiquette even to speak about such things. I heard a slight stomping noise growing louder and then heard Poppy's voice "Hempho Cempheen", "...Uhh what sorry Poppy? Didn't quite get that..." I heard some rapid chewing noise and a gulp before a clearer voice responded " Hello Celine, sorry I was eating a peanut butter sandwich when you called," which does not surprise me one bit Poppy never seems to stop eating, " Uhh that's ok Poppy listen I really need to talk to you "I said in a hushed voice not wanting for my family to overhear." What's happened? You sound really nervous" She replied and I could almost see her freckled face furrowing her brows into a look of concern. "This is going to sound really odd ok but I was in my loft looking for the Christmas decorations " "that is odd Celine , it's only the beginning of November after all " she blurted out interrupting and snickering down the phone , so much for her kind and concerned tone!.

"Poppy I'm being serious please let me finish explaining , I was in the loft and as I opened a box right at the end of it I was attacked by a crow that sprung out as if he was waiting for me , it was so dark I didn't know what It was at first I thought it was a demon of some sort and he began lashing out and scratching and clawing my hands and face , I was so afraid Poppy it was truly evil I am sure it would have killed me if my Mum hadn't turned up with a broom to scare it away ".  
I took a few deep breathes as even speaking about it seemed to take the wind out of me whilst I waited for Poppy to respond , but my ears were only treated to silence , until a loud booming laugh rattled down the phone line making me have to pull the receiver slightly away from the ear drums " hah-hah-haha-hah..Oh Celine you are a drama Queen! A killer crow indeed, it was probably just nesting there and you disturbed it, maybe it even had eggs there and thought you were a threat to them, you probably scared him more than he scared you". "That's what my mother said "I muttered in a low tone "But you weren't there Poppy it was horrible I'll show you the cuts on my hands tomorrow then you will see ".

She gave another little laugh before she spoke again "Sure Celine if you say so, but in other matters, have you done your homework for Mr. Boozlemate yet?" I felt a little hurt she had not believed me so I decided to use that as a means of politely escaping the call "Not yet no ,I was going to but Randy is in my room hogging the computer so I better go kick him out and begin it now .. I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then, Goodnight Poppy..." I said curtly and began to lower the phone down as I heard a voice from the receiver shout out "Goofnicsh Cefleen ". I put the phone down shaking my head in disbelief for no ones benefit other than my own I guess, pondering on why she didn't believe my story and how had she made another peanut butter sandwich without leaving the phone? . I glanced around the kitchen which was basked in a faint sapphire illumination from the full moonlight boring in from the open window with the curtains gently billowing from the wind and I noticed the silence of the house other than the gentle drone of the fridge in the far corner of the kitchen humming along the same note over and over. I turned and began to stride towards the door when I heard a loud smashing noise and the sound of glass shattering , I spun around on the ball of my foot swiftly to see shards of a broken wine glass in the sink that had been near to the open window , I suddenly felt a great chill pulse through my veins and instinctively wrapped my arms around me pulling my thin polo neck jumper's material tightly against my shivering bones in an attempt to lessen the growing army of goose bumps sprouting along my arms which were multiplying and spreading rapidly , I looked around to see where this sudden artic condition had come from and noticed the curtains were no longer gently fluttering but were now in a state of agitated rage , flapping wildly left right and centre , threatening to rip themselves from the very rings holding them in place , I heard a clatter beginning to rumble from the window frame shaking wildly as if trying to escape its fittings , the wind had picked up with immense force in the blink of an eye which must have been what pushed the glass down the sink . With my teeth chattering from the icy blast that has infiltrated the room I ambled over to the window and reached my hands out placing them on the glass panels and pulled down to slide the window shut and block the wind. With the cold shut out I carefully picked up the shattered glass lying in the sink to dispose of it when I noticed a small black object shining underneath, I bent over to take a closer look after fishing out half of the wine glass to examine what it was, then let out a startled cry as I felt my fingers go numb and the glass slip out onto the tiled floor shattering into more little pieces, the object in the sink was a single black feather.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

" MUM! MUM! Come here quick "I bellowed dropping the tiny feather and flinching backwards watching it hover suspended in mid air before gently dropping onto the kitchen floor. I heard my mother's foot steps pounding up the hall and the click of the door lock as she twisted the handle and shoved it forward, "Celine! Darling what's wrong are you hurt! What happened?" She shouted eyes wide looking around to try and see a problem. I nervously fidgeted with a tissue I had pulled from my pocket wringing it round and round causing it to disintegrate and flake to the floor due to my shaking sweating palms "...this Mum this..Is what wrong look is! "I exclaimed pointing a finger towards the fallen feather, my mother screwed her face up and frowned stepping closer wearily" What is it some kind of bug? Is it a spider? "She said poking it.

A spider would have set me off in a panic no question about it however this was a hundreds time worse in my book, (hah a book compiling everything I was scared of would be a contender against War and Peace length wise); this however would have featured amongst the first few pages for sure, that bird had placed its feather here on purpose no question about it, it was watching me I was sure of it. My mother crouched down and poked it with her index finger two times before laughing and shaking her head " Oh Celine don't worry it is only a feather , nothing to fear". I was shocked at how calm she had been about it; did she not see the significance of it? . I shouted "Yes Mum I KNOW it is a feather!!!" Which took her by surprise but she quickly regained composure and picked it up before standing up again and facing me "...then why are you screaming like the hounds of the Baskervilles are after you?" , "Not the hounds..The Crows....Crow rather ", her hands dropped to her side and she let out an exaggerated sigh shaking her head "oh Celine please not this again, you aren't now terrified of all bird related things just because of what happened are you? It was spooked that is all, nothing is out to get you, your father and I are getting very tired of your behavior, you need to grow up and stop being so scared of everything and assuming there is evil and monsters lurking around every corner."

Angry Mums, that's on page 4 of my book for sure, I shuffled my feet looking down embarrassed and uttered I was sorry, my mother raised her eyebrows and smiled before pulling me close to hug me, cradling like a baby again, the only time I felt had safe as I had no knowledge of all the scary things the world had to offer, what is the phrase? Ignorance is bliss! "It's ok Celine I expect you are just tired right now, it is almost 11 you should go to bed you will feel better in the morning ". I dried my eyes with my knuckles and gave her a weak smile nodding slightly, though I still did not feel reassured, something was definitely wrong I could feel it.

My mother walked out of the room as I walked towards the window cupping my hands above my eyes I peered out into the darkness to see if I could make out anything lurking outside. Seeing nothing of immediate threat I grabbed the curtains and tugged them together just encase something was watching from outside. I quickly strode out of the kitchen but not before grabbing the feather off the counter and pocketing it in the back of my jeans, I just wanted to keep hold of it so I knew where it was I suppose, patting my back pocket with my palm I then strode out of the kitchen walking towards my bedroom door, I still felt so tense, there was no way that was a coincidence with the feather, that bird had put it there I was so sure to make me know it was still around and had not finished with me. Pushing the wooden doors handle down and walking in I saw Randy still perched in my swivel chair by the desk leaning close to the glowing computer screen fixated as his fingers moved in a wave of frenzied button pressing on the keyboard . "Out Squirt" I ordered marching over grabbing the back of the chair " Aww but I'm on level 27 let me finish it Celineee" he whined not even turning around to look at me. I was really not in the mood for his self centered bleating so I pulled the chair backwards away from the screen as he stretched his arms out trying to reach the keyboard " Noooooo no fair" he moaned sulkily , I grabbed his arm and frog marched him to the door and pushed him out into the hall way before slamming the door " Night Randy " I muttered as I heard him stomping his bare feet up and down on the hallway carpet making little sobs and cries before sloping off to the his own bed . I noticed the eerie green glow of the computer and walked over poised to shut the computer down when it suddenly hit me I still had to finish my essay for old Boozlemate, groaning I slumped into the chair and bent my elbow examining my watch 11:15, only 45 minutes from midnight, I only had a few sentences to do and then just top and tail it then I could hit the hay for a few hours at least no problem. I edged closer to the keyboard and clicked the mouse on the folder containing my essay and began to type. After only a few minutes I could feel my eyes beginning to droop, I struggled to keep them open as I squinted and strained my eyes forcing them to focus on the text on the glaring computer screen which was beginning to sway and blur around the page merging into non sense , I rubbed my eyes again and leaned in closer and the next thing I knew was my face was pressed down against into the keyboard with saliva drooling down my chin , I jerked awake again and blinked my eyes rapidly to dislodge the sleep dust building around my eyes and shook my head left and right trying to regain focus before staring at the screen again . I bent my fingers and heard the stiff bones click and placed them on the keyboard again all set to type, before my head slumped down against the keyboard again and I felt my eyes lid fall down and the room around me blackened.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

My eye lids fluttered up and down a few times before my vision came back to me, I brushed a lock of hair flowing down obscuring my eyes back to my forehead and became aware of a baking golden sun beating down upon my head, underneath the palm of my hands I felt a dry coarse surface and my nose began to twitch rapidly before letting out a colossal sneeze, I inhaled a raspy chocked breath and thumped my chest with a closed fist forcing a few more coughs to splutter out.

Hay fever ?, I sat up and looked around me , I was 10ft up in the air sitting on top of a large golden hay stack .I uttered a scared gasp followed by another sneeze and shuffled along on my hands feeling the spiky stiff hay cuttings poking into my palms , how on earth had I got here ? Where was here? Surveying the area surrounding the haystack I saw I was in the midst of a barren field, the grass was a tired rusty green in the small patches that actually sprouted from the dreary soil. I did not think that any produce had sprung from this area for quite some time , surrounding the field was a short wooden barrier bolted in to the ground to prevent cattle escaping or possibly to keep them out ; not that many self respecting cows would venture in as there was so little they would starve before long . To the far east of the field I noticed a pile up of branches and bracken into a pyramid style structure bound together by a loose rope. "Where am I?" I cried out, my voice echoing into the wind and repeating itself. The only answer I received was a gust of wind whistling though the trees causing them to shake and throw leaves over the field , another gust of wind stronger and more vicious than the previous one blew and the trees rattled some more and craning my neck I noticed more dropping off and being tossed and spun around in the wind , a few started to drop towards me and I held out my hands to try and catch one , there is an old fable catching a falling tree leaf can grant a wish and right now I was wishing I was not here or at least had some answers.

All of a sudden I felt the intense sun shine fade away and the clouds roll over blocking its rays casting the field into a miserable grey shade, an icy chill suddenly descended upon my bones, my Goosebumps began to creep along my arm and my teeth started ratting up and down, clutching my knees tightly to my chest in an attempt to keep out the cold. I realized knew this feeling , it was exactly the same way the cold had blown into the kitchen earlier that night before the crow left its message, when I was still at home wherever that was .

Another Icy gale blew and furiously shook the trees causing a flurry of leaves to spin around and scatter all over the field, craning my head I saw a large pile fluttering down above my head, all sorts of wonderful mixes of shades of green and red; olive, emerald, lime, crimson, ruby, scarlet and amongst them all my attention was focused on a small black one weaving in and out of the others twisting and spinning.

As the leaves began to fall on my head and onto my shoulders my hands automatically brushed them away but my eyes still remained fixated on the sole black one coiling its way towards me. Something was so alluring about it I rose to my feet and reached out to grab it , my hands stretched high , I felt it drop into the palm of my hand and my fingers coiled around it before bringing it back down to me . I uncurled my fingers and held my palm out flat to examine it closely before flinching back letting out a shrill gasp, another black feather. I whipped my hand to my side throwing the feather into the haystack and glanced up to see scores of black feathers raining down above me swaying and churning down , I swiped my hand out trying to knock them out of the way but soon I found my vision obscured by a black blaze , I screamed and threw myself to the floor covering my head with my arm as I felt more feathers fall down upon me engulfing me in a velvety tide wave , I felt my back being pressed into from the sheer weight that it began to have , I screamed lashing my legs out trying to kick off the feathers settling on my legs , I let out a final scream stifled by the feathers forcing themselves down my throat, spluttering and coughing I tucked my knees under as I heard the a shrill mocking cry cackling above me and through the gaps of the descending feathers I made out the crow hovering beating its wings slowly and throwing its head back out to let out a fearsome laugh before once again I felt my world blackening before my face fell flat against the top of the bale , I know I said I wanted to hit the hay but this was ridiculous .


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next thing I remember is a continuous beeping noise and a sharp pain in my nose, I blinked a few times then felt my back jerk back and straighten up in the computer chair, I shook my head and pawed at my mouth wiping off some drool on my chin, I squinted at my watch which revealed it was 7.30 am. "Oh nooo" I groaned stumbling up to my feet and staggering across the carpet my bare feet slowly padding on the sticky carpet. Shaking my head again I glanced around at the computer and the puddle of spit on the keyboard "I must have fallen asleep on it, oh man". I Yawned and leant back feeling my back bone click in to place after such an uncomfortable position all night long, I rubbed my back with one hand as I walked to my bedroom door and out into the corridor where I saw Randy standing outside his bedroom door still in his Spider Man pajamas and monster feet slippers, not that he needs them, he's gruesome enough with his own feet in my opinion. He stared at me before breaking into a creased face moon beam smile "Good Morning Celine". I frowned at him suspiciously " What do you want pest?" , he feigned a hurt look on his face drooping his face and shook his head " Only to wish my sister a good morning , is that too much to ask ..Sigh you try to be nice to people but..." I interrupted him " What do you want Randy , Please I need to use the bathroom to get ready for school " . He moved his tongue to the edge of his left cheek then to the right hand side and attempted to make his eyes wide eyed and innocent, attempt being the key word here. "Can I use the computer I wanna beat Level 27!!!" he squeaked hopping up and down. I rolled my eyes and pushed back the hair that had fallen down tickling my nose "Can't you do that after school?" He shook his head furiously "No because Pete's got this game too, he might have got ahead of me by then". I swung my wrist towards my face and peered at the watch face again, 7:33 am. "Randy I really do not have time for this, If you let me use the bathroom without disturbing me then you may use the computer but you better not be late for school or I'm telling Mum ". His face lit up with glee and he raced towards my door barging into it " 20 Mins max or you will be late and I'll tell Mum understand!" I shouted after him, to which he replied in a shrill pitched voice "im telling mum im telling mum blah de blah de la".  
Shaking my head I pushed the bathroom door open and walked towards the sink in front of the mirror , I leaned in closer and stared at the reflection of the ashen faced blood shot eyed girl with the frizzed tangled hair and scowled at her , which she did straight back at me too .  
I reached out for my hair brush and leant my head to one side and began running it through , tugging hard to move it through the tangled locks causing a few stray hairs to jump out and float through the air , the brush had become stuck again so I applied more strength to my arms pulling motion to free it . Bits of yellow strands came flying out landing into the sink basin "that's weird" I muttered to myself leaning in closer and pinching the strands with my thumb and forefinger to lift it out ,shortly followed by me screaming , they were hay cuttings.


End file.
